For the Republic
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: A retold tale of Havoc Squad's accomplishments against the Empire. A history glorifying the Republic's struggle against an invading force.


Within the glorified streets of Coruscaunt, there's one particular school with integrity to present all the accomplishments of the Galactic Republic. Including covering the history of the Great Galactic War, even thousands of years after it occured.

"Today students, we'll be covering the Cold War Era leading up to the second initiative of the Sith Empire."

"Didn't the Sith Empire plan out a preemptive strike anyway?" A student questioned.

Another interrogated, "You mean their raid on Coruscaunt didn't encourage the Republic to take action?"

The teacher defended, "I'll get to that. But it starts out with a particular squad known for taking the fight to the Empire, in secrecy."

A hand is raised and the question comes after, "Was it Jedi?"

She answered, "As much as the Jedi contributed to the war, they were more peaceful which is why the Republic chose not to retaliate in vengeance. But the Republic Military however had a squad known as Havoc Squad, a team of the the Military's finest individuals. Jace Malcom was the only known soldier to rise in ranks, but history testifies that many members of Havoc Squad contributed despite the heavy losses of a Special Forces unit and the secrecy that looms around it. All we do know is that one particular officer managed to defeat the Sith Empire's best known officers, General Rakton."

"I thought General Rakton died in battle."

"That was the cover for whenever he was captured. Once the people heard the Holonet display that message, moral had rose and encouraged the war further. Eventually defeating the Sith."

"So how did it happen?" Asked a student.

"Well now that we're on track, Commander Malcom had established Havoc Squad's tactics to take the Empire head on. Even though Havoc Squad was known for its successes, they had taken subtle approaches to where the enemy wouldn't know and alot of the incidents could even be mistakened for accidents or coinicedentally something of the environment."

A student questioned, "Could you give us an example?"

* * *

She pressed a button and a screen of a man with long, black wooly hair and a goatee, his face decayed from Dark Side aura. He was conducting an experiment with Gundarks, pumping them with Dark Side energy from the Force channeled from him. He was concentrated, but not aware of his surroundings, particularly of a hand placing some devices under the cage the Gundarks were kept in. His channeling of the Force distracted him from loud beeps going off and then a following combustion broke his concentration. His balance also thrown off by the impact of the bombs...and his experiment had failed. But anger had definitely fueled the beast to grab him and pulverize the man. The camera panned out to shadows going off into a dark alley where a ship with a cloaking device was already floating. The ship flew away and the building was in full view of the camera only for the infrastructure to be engulfed in flames with alot more explosions going through the roofs and some of the walls and windows.

Even if that clip was a dramatization, an Imperial news recording from the day played.

"Last night on Dromuund Kaas, Lord Prometheus's laboratory had been burned by a fire and no sign of the Lord anywhere. All that remains is the outlining of the building and a scorched corpse of a Gundark. Little is known about the Sith Lord's whereabouts during the incident. Imperial Intelligence concluded that the Sith's lab exploded in the attempt to contruct unauthorized weaponry. If you've heard anything of Lord Prometheus, please contact Imperial Intelligence. All false claims lead to death."

The anchor stands up, "To the Emperor!"

And the clip ends with the Empire's anthem playing, showing Holoread data of the building story in the hunt for Lord Prometheus. Only to find on a date 40 years later they had discovered the truth behind the incident, showing covers of classified reports known as the "Prometheus Incident."

An audio recording concluded the clip, "After fourty years of researching this incident, our evidence concluded that this man was murdered in his own experimentation on Gundarks. The laboratory was sabotauged, but by an unknown enemy. After fourty years of decay, it was the will of the Force that assisted us in even gathering forensic evidence behind this sabotauge, therefore cancelling the 'Super Beast' project. There are many suspects, mainly ones who support the Republic and have connections to a defector or is a defector. Either way we must..." The man was choking until he gargled ending the clip.

* * *

Another student ask, "So what did Commander Malcom do so special?"

"After the Battle of Alderaan, he said," She read off of a History Datapad his speech

_"There will be no more deception against the Sith Scum. We know we're enemies and though the public may not know of our bouts, they will know that the Sith fear us. Even if they won't know why for years to come, we must inform the Sith that the Republic is a fierce force that will retaliate brutally agaisnt tyranny and oppression. The Republic doesn't welcome savages such as the Sith into our era of peace and niether should we tolerate it and operate under the shadows. Do the Jedi Operate such conditions, to where the enemy will never know their enemy? No, they make it clear they stand for peace and justice and Havoc Squad shall follow that example. Havoc is a breed of warriors, the Jedi are merely peacekeepers while it's our job to ram the pillars of these invaders. As I said to my troops before taking on the Sith on Alderaan,_

_"Enough is Enough! The Republic is the galaxy's last line of defense for peace. It must not fall. The Sith Empire exterminates everthing in its path. The Enemy has no remourse. Every we value will die if we don't hold the line. This war isn't about resources or politics; this is a fight for survival, for the Republic! With Every battle there are fewer of us to hold the line. But we will not surrender. We know the Force is with us and we're not alone. The long night has finally come to an end."_

_"So please, fellow officers, let us fight the good fight. It's too late to turn back."_

_-Jace Malcom to the Council of War._

* * *

The lecture continues, "And as soon as Malcom gets promoted, another Commander replaces him. But he defects to the Empire and his name is kept restricted for reasons of protection. Another Commander also unknown leads a new Havoc Squad taking on the Empire more head on. Helping disconnect the Ord Mantell Civil War's connection to the Empire, removing Imperial-supported insurgencies on Tatooine, stregthening the Hoth Offensive, resolving the Alderaanian Civil War and so many contributions in the Empire's downfall. Eventually General Rakton lost all of his campaigns throughout Republic territory and Havoc Squad with assistance of the Navy had assistance to destroy the Empire's super weapon having abilities to obliterate ships coming through Hyperspace. This initiated an offensive of the Empire, thus starting the Great Galactic War all over again."

A student boldly asked, "So what makes Havoc Squad so heroic?"

* * *

_Author's Note: I noticed as I was writing that this story could be alluded through small ways to Modern History. You could review with a insight of what it might be able to allude to. :) Just saying._


End file.
